


Text Me in the Morning

by RandyWrites



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: one-shot collection from tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first in a very very long time, that Jason wished he wasn’t the sober one. 

But it was Raven’s birthday, and their mutual friends at STAR Labs finally found a drink that would knock a half-demon off her feet a lot quicker than having to do three times as many shots as a normal person. And to hell with anyone who was going to stand in the way of letting her have a good time.

Out of most of the people that had been invited to the party, Raven had trusted Jay to keep an eye on her and get her home safely. Something Jason took very seriously, given the rocky start their friendship had. 

And even more confusingly, where it was leading.

As the night was winding down, Raven felt uninhibited to let out her ‘inner party demon’, as Garfield had called it. She was a force to truly be reckoned with as she danced with teammates, new and old, and at one point had been roped into doing karaoke with quite a number of them.

If Jason had to guess, while it wasn’t normally her style, she had fun that night. She said as much as he helped her into her apartment, taking care to see her into her room. But he was caught severely off guard when she kissed him, hiking up her dress a bit as he returned it.

Thats when the alarms started going off in his head. This was very dangerous territory.

“Jay, we’ve been friends a  _long_  time, haven’t we?” Her face was still flush from the alcohol, and from what he was beginning to feel from her heightened empathy projections, it was also flush from certain  _ideas_  she was having.

Jason could hear Bruce’s lectures beating around in his head all over again.

Not that Jason  _hadn’t_  thought about sleeping with her, but he knew it couldn’t be like this. It just wouldn’t be right.

Some part of her seemed to recognize that in his hesitation. She began backtracking, “I’m sorry, I’m still a little- Oh, Azar, I didn’t-”

“You’re fine, just-” Jason wasn’t sure how much she’d even remember from this night now, but he knew the right thing to do, “You’ve got my number. Just let me know that you didn’t die from alcohol poisoning, okay?”

He helped her into her bed, trying to deflect her apologies with some grace. He was sure that his face was just as pink as hers was at the moment.

“Just let me know how you’re feeling tomorrow, alright?” he said, shutting her door after she hummed in affirmation. He quietly set out a glass of water and a note in the kitchen for her, reminding her to text him in case she forgot.

He double-checked the lock and started texting the other designated drivers from the party, a little curious now about how the others’ night had gone.

…

It was a lot closer to noon than it was to being morning when Raven’s text woke him up the next day.

‘first off, im SO sorry and thank you SO much for last night…’

He skimmed through most of it. A lot of thanks for him looking out for her, a confession that she hadn’t been quite so careful in the past (but he already got  _that_  story from Dick, as ashamed as his goody two-shoes ‘older brother’ had been to admit it), and then finally an invite to spend the night with her.

‘100% sober this time!’ her text promised.

Jason didn’t care what exactly that might entail, but opted to call her anyways.

It was worth a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Laptop, keys, helmet, extra mask in case the helmet was destroyed, book to read for the flight. He knew he was missing something but he couldn’t place it.

He checked the false bottom for his guns. Safe and secure where they ought to be. He was all set for the mission. So why did he feel like  _something_  was missing?

“The  _Hood_  is ready, but is  _Jason_?” Raven asked him, stilling his hands as he roughly zipped the backpack up.

“Of course I am,” he snapped. Defensive. She knew he’d get this way, and humored him by only rolling her eyes and lifting up the missing key ingredient.

“Your cards, love,” she slipped them into the front pocket of his backpack. “You’ll need these for practice, and possibly the meeting itself. Remember to bring them just in case.”

“Not like Bruce is expecting me to nail this project anyways,” he shrugged before slinging the pack over his shoulder, using his other arm to snake around his girlfriend. He brought her close to his side for a soft kiss to her temple, Raven smiling at the movement as she flicked her wrist at the door. It opened quietly behind him with a soft  _click_.

“As long as the mission goes fine, he’ll stay off my case about the front I’m using.”

“Don’t want to miss your flight, you’re already running late,” she gently scolded him, giving his cheek a quick kiss of her own. “Stay safe. Come home with most of your limbs, please.”

“No promises,” he called, slipping out of the door just in time to catch the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Pale hands trailed along fading knife and bullet scars along the vigilante’s back. After spending so much time as an on-call nurse for every one of the bats, at one point or another, she’d learned more than a few stories to go with most of their wounds.

The one that never failed to make her hesitate, however, was the distinct Y-incision that ran along Jason’s chest. Like all scars, it had faded away with time, until it only remained as the faintest of lines drawn unnaturally across his skin, thin but sharp. A harrowing reminder of a moment from the past that could not be undone.

She was grateful, that at this particular time, he was laying across his stomach. This gave her easier access to the knight would that was still bleeding freely on his lower back, where a goon had gotten in a lucky strike.

Dabbing at the wound quickly and expertly, she stitched it up, only taking in a bit of the pain to give the healing process a jump start. And to spare Jason the extra sting of the needle. He still drew in a sharp breath as he felt the familiar tugs and pulls.

“You’ll be good as new by tomorrow,” she promised, “But there’s no telling what other injuries your family might come in with…” She took a glance to her watch, noting the early return he made. With any luck, she might actually fit in a couple hours’ sleep before she’d have to make the shift she’d volunteered to cover at Elliot Memorial.

Jason sat up, reaching a hand over to check his torso for any other injuries he might’ve missed. “Would be just our luck, too, if one of them comes crawling back here half-dead. Or especially full-dead.”

“Jason-”

“Hey, between the brat, Steph ‘n myself, we’re allowed to make those jokes. Can’t go topless out in public without getting awkward questions about  _this_ -” he pointed at the y-incision scar again, and Raven quickly turned her eyes up to meet his instead. Dick had told her how he remembered them being almost blue, more of a teal in hue. An odd shade that seemed to shift between being definitively blue or green. Now, they almost seemed to glow with a shade that reminded Raven of algae, a muted and soft verdant.

“Just give me this, okay?”

She cupped his face, bringing their foreheads close together, forcing his own verdant eyes to lock with her indigo ones. “How about this, instead?”

Her fingers trailed down his neck, quickly tracing over the beginnings of the autopsy scar on either side of his torso, before stopping at the fork where they met. She leaned down to kiss that spot, front and center in his chest.

“You’re alive now. And that’s something to celebrate. Every moment that you get to breathe another breath, every second you’ve been allowed to cheat,” she leaned forward to give his lips a quick peck before continuing, “That’s more than enough reason to leave the past well behind you, Jason. Morbid jokes and odd coping mechanisms aside.”


	4. Rooftops

The light pollution was the first thing she noticed. The city so bright and alive even at the late hour.

She smiled for herself. The witching hour. How fitting, it was fast approaching, and every damn member needed for tonight’s mission was running late.

Well, all except one.

Jason was standing on the far side of the rooftop, eyes trained on the Lady of Gotham in the harbor while he took another drag from his cigarette. Morose and possibly a little to deep into his own head. Raven used a quick shot of telekinesis to snatch the cig from his hand.

“I am sure Constantine has already told you,” she murmured lowly, taking a pause as she finished what was left of the smoke, “These things will only kill you  _again_.”

“Like I’m taking lifestyle advice from a demon or a demon hunter,” Jason snorted derisively before reaching into his jacket to find another pack.

Raven had it in her hands before he had barely touched it.

“ _Half-demon_ ,” she corrected him, glaring as she felt his rush of anger beating against her own aura. Indignantly, she set the pack on fire in her hands, watching with satisfaction as his scowl deepened. “And Constantine is more of a…  _demon dabbler_. There is a  _significant_  difference.”

He approached her slowly, a measured pace as he sized her up. Raven recalled the last disastrous mission she’d been tasked with this Bat. Everything about Jason’s figure was imposing and larger than life, but as he looked her over, something in his expression softened.

Nearly imperceptible, but the break in the scowl was surely there.

She turned away from him, unsure of what all of these new emotions he was projecting could mean. Too much, too many conflicting thoughts and actions to parse through the moment.

Not with something so important, so close at hand.

She looked out in the same direction he had been looking earlier, watching as a late night ferry crossed between the islands to the mainland.

They stood in that silence for a moment, watching the bay wordlessly until shadows began to dance along walls that previously were bare.

“Might be time to head in,” the Hood hummed, placing his helmet over his head as he turned for the roof access, “Coming sunshine?”

She chose not to respond, only wordlessly following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snippet for JayRae week 2019 (posted a little late bc I'm Terrible abt crossposting sometimes oooof)


End file.
